The Female Team
by never ending cries of an angel
Summary: This case is heating up as Yusuke and Hiei battle to find out the culprits... or should I say just Yusuke. Hiei is nowhere to be found and Keiko is infected with a deadly disease to lure Yusuke into a trap set by Hiei himself. Read to find out!
1. The Beginning

"The Female Team"  
  
The Sailor Fuka  
  
"What's this?!!" Hiei stared at the sailor fuka laid on the bed.  
  
"Well, it's a sailor fuka." Kurama hanged his school uniform in the closet.  
  
"I know that fool. What's it for?" Hiei was still staring at the fuka like it was going to jump and kill him.  
  
"Hmmm. I guess Boton forgot to tell you." Kurama opened his backpack and started on his homework.  
  
"Kurama. Tell me what's it for???" Hiei looked angry. (Imagine hell angry.)  
  
"Oh. you're going to school with us, but as a girl." Kurama opened his math book.  
  
"Hn?! As a GIRL!!!" Hiei was screaming and his sprit energy got up. Way up.  
  
"A HUMAN girl," Kurama pointed out. He got a piece of paper and a pencil.  
  
"Kuwabara, did this didn't he?" Hiei held the sailor fuka out.  
  
"Don't worry about wearing that to school Hiei."  
  
"Hn.." Hiei turned around and saw Kuwabara and Yusuke. "What do you mean, idiot."  
  
"Oh. you're going to wear a GIRL school uniform." Kuwabara laughed.  
  
"And how does Boton get tied up with this." Hiei looked like he was getting ready to kill Kuwabara.  
  
"Turns out it's a case in your school and we need everyone there."  
  
Everyone turned around and saw Boton.  
  
"Hello everyone." Boton smiled.  
  
"All right tell us more about this case, Boton." Yusuke laughed. "But hurry I want to see Hiei in a school uniform."  
  
The Case Part 1 "No way." Hiei looked at the mirror. "This is not good. Why do I have to dress as the female?" Hiei had a school uniform on. (Think Keiko except that she's shorter, looks like Hiei, and has a ribbon. Will u believe Boton got his hair in the same style as her!)  
  
"Oh come on shrimp." Kuwabara is trying REALLY hard to stop laughing. "No body's going to tease you."  
  
"Boton, I'm sorry I didn't hear the case," Yusuke said between gasps from laughing to hard. "What was the case again?"  
  
"Hiei you looked.." Boton looked for the right words.  
  
"Don't you dare insult me." Hiei stared at Boton.  
  
"What's there to insult?"  
  
"I'm pretty sure you'll find a date."  
  
"Well, Hiei you are sort of attractive."  
  
"What was that Kurama?"  
  
"I was complementing you."  
  
"Really, you except me to believe that?"  
  
"Hey shrimp, I'm pretty sure you'll find a date to the dance."  
  
"I could really kill you now."  
  
"Boys boys, do you want to hear the case or not?" Boton sighed  
  
"Go ahead Boton." Yusuke and Kurama tried to keep Hiei from killing Kuwabara.  
  
"Right." Boton began to talk.  
  
~*~  
  
"The males here are so impolite."  
  
"Yes I agree. I believe we need to teach them a lesson."  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"How about tomorrow?"  
  
"I agree. As soon as possible."  
  
~*~  
  
"WHAT!!!" Yusuke let Hiei go. "All the males are in trouble!!!"  
  
"Hey, Urameshi." Kuwabara yelled. "You gonna help me or what!!!"  
  
" Shut up Kuwabara. Our manhood is much more important."  
  
~*~  
  
And the story begins...  
  
~*~ 


	2. The Case

The Case Part 2 "It was a great thing you guys played hooky, yesterday." Boton sighed.  
  
"Hold on Boton!" Yusuke looked confused, "Kurama is a male and how come he didn't get into the 'problem'?"  
  
"That's because not all of the male got infected with the plague." Kurama looked serious as he single handed kept Hiei from killing Kuwabara.  
  
"Say what," Kuwabara gasped for breath.  
  
"It seems the only people who got infected are the loud rowdy boys." Boton explained, "Koenma has a pretty good feeling that the other boys might get infected today. That's way we need everyone in that school."  
  
"Actually, couple of the girls got infected too." Kurama looked over to Yusuke, "I sorry, but Keiko got infected by trying to talk to a strange man that was lurking over the campus."  
  
"Keiko." Yusuke stared at the floor.  
  
"Yes and some of the apparitions from the Sprit World got infected as well," said Koenma grimly. "I'm sorry to say this, but Yukina got infected as well."  
  
Hiei looked out the window and stared at the snow that was slowly falling onto the city below.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh Yusuke." Yusuke turned around and saw Keiko.  
  
"Keiko.." Yusuke stared at Keiko. "Keiko, are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Of course silly now why did you think that anything was wrong?"  
  
"You're wearing make up for one thing and you're not talking like yourself."  
  
"I've changed for the better. Don't you think I'm better than my old self?"  
  
"Well. I have to go." Yusuke turned around and slowly walked toward his school.  
  
"Yusuke Urameshi!" Yusuke stopped. "You are not seeing an another girl are you?"  
  
"Now Keiko, what gave you that idea." He laughed.  
  
"Good."  
  
~*~  
  
Team Urameshi sat around their favorite table after school. Kuwabara was shaking like mad and Hiei looked shocked. They all turned to stare as Yusuke walked in.  
  
"Hey Urameshi, you won't believe all the sissies I ran into. And guess what? Those 'sissies' are my friends and some punks that always try to beat me up." Kuwabara said thes while he was shaking back and forth.  
  
"Something is wrong with Keiko. She's wearing make up and is acting really funny." Yusuke sat down next to Kurama who looked perfectly normal.  
  
"Same with Yukina," Hiei whispered.  
  
Everyone had only one thing in their mind as they ate. They all wanted to solve this case and fast.  
  
~*~ 


	3. What's His Name?

The Case Part 3 (Thanks to all of those who r/r. Thanks and now back to the story. *laughs* Basically I'm going to torture Hiei for a long time. *laughs* I'm sorry if my writing skills is sort of blah right now. I'm not in my writing mood or that I'm sick. Anyways enjoy)  
  
Kuwabara screamed as he was chased by some "punks".  
  
"Fool, calm down." Hiei walked over to Yusuke looking annoyed.  
  
"Hey sexy."  
  
"What did you say?" Hiei turned his head to one of the guys who stood there watching Kuwabara.  
  
"Oy, nothing."  
  
"Hiei, calm domn." Yusuke laughed. "After we solve this case you can beat them up."  
  
~*~  
  
"Guys we have problem!" Boton hurried to catch up to Team Urameshi. "We found the source of the entire problem."  
  
"Great, where is it?"  
  
"At your school." Boton whispered.  
  
"We know but where?"  
  
"We don't know where, but we need one of you to go undercover in a school ballet and the play."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The problem seems to be strong there."  
  
Everyone's heads except Boton turned towards Hiei. "Me?"  
  
"Yes." Everyone said together.  
  
"Haven't I suffered enough?"  
  
"No." Everyone said and grinned.  
  
~*~  
  
"And your name is?"  
  
"Name?" Hiei's eye twitched.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"My name is." Hiei began.  
  
(Author's Note: Please R/R. Oh yeah I'm stuck on a name so if u can please think of a name for me.) 


	4. Boton

(Author's Note: Thanxs to everyone who r/r and thanxs for the name. I'm going to use every single of names in my fanfics or I'll try to. I think I should ease up on torturing Hiei. If you have a character that you want me to use in my fanfics or my original stories please send it to me. I will really appreciate it. And now back to the story.)  
  
"That was embarrassing." Hiei walked with his eyes closed in grimace and he was blushing.  
  
"So, did you get the part or not." Yusuke stared at Hiei's blushing face.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So what's your name?"  
  
"You'll find out soon."  
  
"I will?!" Yusuke stopped and thought about it. "I guess I will."  
  
~*~  
  
"Let's see." Yusuke looked through the program guide over and over again. "Where's his name!!!!"  
  
"Whose?" Boton walked up to Yusuke with a soda. "Thought you might need a drink."  
  
"Thanks." Yusuke took the can and stared at page 2. "Hey Boton, does Yukina goes to this school?"  
  
"No why."  
  
"Nothing." Yusuke stared at the little section that said "Aiko will be played by Yukina."  
  
~*~  
  
Kuwabara stared at Hiei. "Why did have to pick Yukina? Why not Boton or something else. Geesh I'm going to have nightmares now about Yukina with your face." Kuwabara shuddered.  
  
"Shut up. I panicked and Yukina was the only name that popped into my head."  
  
"Uh huh, right. Oh yeah, something really weird happened today."  
  
"What?"  
  
"On my way to the library, I saw two girls."  
  
"Normal or just too weird girls?"  
  
"Dunno, they're were talking about changing the boys and girls and making a better world.  
  
"Who were they?"  
  
"I think their names were Kama-hi and Ryoko."  
  
"Never heard of them." Yusuke began to eat the noodles and nobody noticed Boton slowly heading out of the shop.  
  
(Author's Note: Did you like it so far? Let me know ,k. Feel free to talk about what's wrong with Boton because the news will be both shocking and normal. See you soon!!!) 


	5. Find out the Truth

(Thank you for all the reviews!!!! I'm trying my best to make this chapter long!!! Enjoy!!!!!)  
  
"So they managed to figure it out." Kama-hi grinned towards her sister.  
  
"Stop laughing this is not funny!" Ryoko sighed, "Why was I stuck with the stupid one. Why!"  
  
"I feel bad about Keiko," said Kana-hi, "But we needed her."  
  
"Keiko?" Ryoko glanced at Kama-hi, "Who's Keiko?"  
  
"Keiko is the Sprit Detective's girlfriend," said Kama-hi heading towards the candy jar, "I got a lot of information on the Sprit Detective out of her."  
  
"Really? Strange, I did the same thing except with two different people." Ryoko smiled for once in her entire life, "Things are going to get interesting and fast."  
  
~*~  
  
"Hi Yusuke." Kuwabara cowered behind Yusuke and glanced over his shoulder, "Some guys are chasing me."  
  
"KUWABARA!!!" Yusuke turned around and faced his best friend. "What happened to you?"  
  
"I don't know." Kuwabara kept glancing over his shoulder, "Yusuke, you will protect me from the big bad boys that are trying to hurt me. Right?"  
  
"Yusuke!" Keiko headed over to Yusuke. She dyed her hair blond and was snapping gum. She was wearing a mini mini skirt with a tank tube on top.  
  
"Keiko, you." Yusuke was searching for the right words to say, "You dyed your hair blond."  
  
"I know," Keiko snapped at Yusuke, "It's not like you haven't changed."  
  
"The world is going mad." Boton appeared behind Yusuke and signaled him to follow her.  
  
"So, what's new Boton?" Yusuke asked.  
  
"Yusuke do you know where Kuruma and Hiei is?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. By the way, have you been feeling weird lately?"  
  
"Well. let me think about it."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"I guess so. At night I've been feeling pretty weird."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I don't know how to explain it."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, look I've got to go."  
  
"Yeah, see you Yusuke."  
  
When Yusuke turned his back and headed toward back to his school, a voice asked Boton, "He did drink it right?"  
  
"I assure you that he did." Boton smiled and her eyes had flickers of gold, green, and red in them.  
  
"Next time, tell him who we are."  
  
"I will." Boton said and she went to follow Yusuke.  
  
~*~  
  
"Oh, don't I know you?" Yukina glanced over to Hiei. "Oh yeah I do." Yukina reached for the silver nail polish. "Shoo, ew go away," she said and chased away the blue robin. "Now, where were we?" She turned around but found out that Hiei had already left. "What's his problem. Didn't I tell you to shoo!"  
  
~*~  
  
"Why did you tell her to tell him?"  
  
"He deserves to know."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Simple, we lure him into our home and we get rid of the."  
  
"Sprit Detective. Oh I see what you mean."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"When do you think he's going to find out the truth?"  
  
"Soon. I'm hoping soon." 


	6. Kurama

(I'll like to say thanks to everyone who reviewed. This chapter is dedicated to Animefreak 2000 (newulu2000@yahoo.com) . Thanks soooooooo much for reviewing!!!! Sorry if Kurama hasn't been in the story for a long time. You'll see. Please R/R Sorry but this chapter is going to be a short one, but very puzzling and mysterious. I'm hoping that this chapter will bring more depth into my story.)  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
"Kurama are you feeling okay?" Koenma looked over Kurama.  
  
"Yes, I'm okay." Kurama sat up, "What happened?"  
  
"Kurama, I'm so sorry," Boton said, "I should have warned you about the attack."  
  
"Where's Yusuke?" Koenma asked, "He's dealing with some powerful demons."  
  
"Yusuke is down there in his school, but I'm afraid that I can't find Hiei. He was last seen with his sister, Yukina. He missed all of his rehersals." sighed Boton.  
  
"We have to warn them!!!!" Koenma said, "We don't even know who the demons are. Oh dad will kill me. He grew to like Yusuke."  
  
"I understand," whispered Kurama heading out the door, "I'll have to stop them."  
  
"Oh Kurama, you really didn't think that you could've escaped did you?"  
  
Kurama turned around and saw nobody, "Show yourself."  
  
"There's really nothing to show. I heard that you were the legendary Yoko Kurama. Aren't I right?"  
  
Kurama said nothing then let out a gasp as he began to blend in with the shadows. He struggled to become free.  
  
"Oh, don't struggle Kurama. You see my sister and I grew to like you. After all you did give us some information about the Sprit Detective. We're just going to use as a bait to lure Hiei."  
  
Kurama then saw nothing as the darkness took over his body. The last thing he heard was, "It's going to be like watching a movie." 


	7. Meet The Demon Slayer

(Author's Note: Sorry if I haven't updated in a loooooooong time. Anyways you sort of know what happened to Kurama on our last chapter. And now to introduce our newest character. Her name is Kiken and basically she's my friend Katie. If u want me to put you in my fanfic then do what Katie did. So, here's the next chapter.)  
  
Chapter 7: Meet The Demon Slayer  
  
"Where is she?" Koenma paced back and forth in his office. Koenma sat down. "She better be here."  
  
"I am here." A young girl at the age of 16 walked into Koenma's office.  
  
"You're the Demon Slayer," said Boton, eyes wide.  
  
"Yes, yes I am."  
  
"The Demon Slayer. The Legendary Demon Slayer."  
  
The young girl smiled, "That will be me."  
  
Boton examined her closely. Her hair was in a ponytail. She wore long black boots and wore all black leather. She looked fairly normal, but was very enchanting. Boton wonder about the girl's past. "What is it about her?" She asked herself. Boton excused herself and step outside the door.  
  
"Who is that girl?"  
  
Boton glanced up, "I'm guessing she's a nobody. You already got the Sprit Detective confused and he's already giving into your spell, so she wouldn't be a problem."  
  
"Watch her and don't let her out of your site."  
  
Boton tensed up. Was that fear she sensed? Is the greatest spel caster in Sprit World afraid of a girl?  
  
(Author's Note: Sorry if it's a bit too short. I'm using this chapter so you'll get some part in my next chapter.) 


	8. What Happened to Kurama?

Chapter 8:  
  
Kurama groan and open his eyes and closed them back again. "If I were you," said a sweet lovely enchanting voice, "I wouldn't even move at all. Your cuts are nasty." Kurama open his eyes again and this time he kept it open.  
  
"Can you tell me," he barely whispered, "Can you tell me where I am?" He saw a young girl about 13 years old. "Who are you?"  
  
She sighed. "Well," she said, "aren't you the nosy one. And here I thought that you.."  
  
Kurama stared at her. He sensed a great disturbance around the girl. "Have you," he asked, "Have you lost someone?"  
  
She stared at him. Her eyes slowly followed the window she was staring out. She whispered so ever so softly, "Yes, I did lose someone. You remind me of him." 


	9. Yusuke and Boton

Chapter 9:  
  
"Yusuke."  
  
Yusuke turned around and saw Boton. "Boton," Yusuke coughed, "I can't find anyone."  
  
"Of course not silly," Boton said, "I saw Keiko and Hiei in the gift shop down the road."  
  
"Okay thanks."  
  
Boton watched as Yusuke ran off into the direction of the gift shop.  
  
"Good job Boton."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Now go, take care of Keiko."  
  
"I understand."  
  
Wow, I haven't updated in such a looong time. Please R/R. If you want to appear in my story please say so in the review thingie. Thanks soo much. 


	10. The Warning

Author's Note: Wow, I haven't been updating for a long time. This chapter is short, but I'm guessing you guys are used to it heh.

Chapter 10:

"Yusuke," a silent hoarse voice called out. "Yusuke."

Yusuke turned around. It was Keiko, the old one not the "improved" one.

"Keiko, what's wrong?"

"Yusuke," Keiko gasped, "it's Botan. She…"—Keiko took in a deep breath—"Botan, she's…"

Keiko slumped. Her forehead ice—cold but her face burning hot.

"Keiko?" Yusuke cried, "KEIKO?"

"That's not going to work."

Yusuke whipped around, "show yourself," he cried.

"Who I am is none of your business," the same voice smiled, "the point is that you're running out of time Spirit Detective. Hope you enjoyed living."


End file.
